Thing For You
by The Last Letter
Summary: Drunk at a Halloween party, Jazz and Tucker make a decision that changes their friendship forever. The morning after, they have to decide how to proceed, especially when it comes to Danny and Kevin, Jazz's boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The sun woke him up.

The first thing to come to Tucker's head – before the pounding headache caused by the ridiculous amount of alcohol he had consumed last night – was curse word. That particular curse word was followed by four more curse words and _then_ the headache attacked him. The ache in his head was further aggravated by that one sunbeam that just _had_ to fall perfectly across his closed eyes. He groaned, but that only worsened the pain in his head and made him aware of how cottony his mouth tasted.

And, as he did every time he woke up hung over, he promised himself two things:

He would kill Danny next time he saw him, because this was _always _Danny's fault, _no exceptions__._

He was never, ever drinking again. Or at least as much as he did last night.

Tucker sucked in a breath and prepared himself to move. He didn't think that he was going to throw up but that didn't mean he wouldn't – throwing up the morning after always managed to take him by surprise. After a moment of mental preparation, Tucker flipped from his side to his other side, successfully hiding from the early morning light. He moved to bury his head in the second set of pillows that occupied his bed, but that's not what he found as he blindly reached out his arms. Instead, he encountered the warm flesh of another human being.

Surprise and shock filled Tucker, enough to make him open his eyes. He knew alcohol could impair memory, but surely he'd remember bringing someone to bed with him. He focused on the person next to him, the clearly _naked_ person next to him, and the only thing that came to his head was_: surely he'd remember bringing his best friend's sister to bed with him._

Undoubtedly, it was Jazz Fenton he was staring at. He knew the orange-red tone of her hair; recognized the halo she'd worn last night to his Halloween party lodged between the pillows and his headboard.

Awake and sending his hangover to the back burner, Tucker maneuvered onto his back, staring up at his ceiling, trying to think back to what had happened the night before.

(-.-)

_ "This certainly isn't trick-or-treating anymore!" Danny grabbed Tucker by the shoulder, shouting into his ear to be heard over the pulsing sound system._

_ "Nope!" Tucker grinned, clinking his red plastic cup against his best friend's, "It's so much better!" _

_ "Look at you two idiots," Sam strolled onto the scene, cup in her own hand. "Drunk already."_

_ "I'm not drunk," Danny slurred._

_ At the same time, Tucker responded, "I'm not too drunk to ignore the fact that you two coordinated costumes. What are you? Forty and married?"_

_ Danny unhooked his arm from around Tucker's shoulders and went to stand by his girlfriend. "What? You don't like the look of the sexy criminal and the sexier cop."_

_ Straight faced, Tucker commented, "It's a sad, sad day when you're sexier than Sam, Danny."_

_ "_Whatever_," Danny rolled his eyes. "I look good as a cop."_

_ He tipped his police hat and then shined his fake badge, so loving attached to his navy blue uniform, pointedly._

_ Sam rolled her eyes at him. She was in an uncharacteristically bright colour: inmate orange. That was where the similarities between her costume and a real prisoner's uniform ended. The orange dress was short and low cut, giving a generous glimpse of Sam's cleavage and lace black bra. She had handcuffs double latched onto one wrist, and a ball and chain attached to her ankle._

_ "I like that addition," Tucker commented, motioning to the ball and chain._

_ "Thanks," Sam grinned and the responded, acerbically, "It's a metaphor for my relationship."_

_ "Hey!" Danny cried, "You love me."_

_ "Aww, sometimes," Sam admitted, standing on her toes to give her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. _

_ "Gross," Tucker chimed automatically, as if he were a lot less immature than his eighteen years. He took a long drink of the beer in his cup._

_ "Do you know what's not gross?" Sam asked._

_ "You not kissing Danny in front of me?" Tucker suggested._

_ "No," Sam corrected, looking between him and Danny. "Jazz got here just after I did, and she didn't bring The Boyfriend."_

_ The Boyfriend was Kevin Jones, a twenty-three year old aspiring lawyer. He drove the trio nuts, for a list longer than the 5'4 man was tall. They hated him to the point where they picked on him for things beyond his control, like his height and his nasally voice. They hated him because he was constantly looking down his nose at them, because he thought that only thing in the world that mattered was book smarts, and because, when Jazz was around him, he had an amazing ability to make her act the exact same way. Jazz had always been a little pretentious, but nowhere near the degree of pretentiousness that came out when Kevin was in the vicinity._

_ "Thank God," Danny muttered._

_ "I'm out of beer," Tucker realized, after trying to take a drink and realizing there was no more liquid in his cup. "I'll see you later."_

_ "Don't get lost!" Sam shouted after him._

_ "This is _my_house!" Tucker retorted._

_ He weaved through the crowd of _Casper High_ students, even the more popular ones like Paullina and Dash. In the Casper world of parties, it didn't matter if you were cool or a loser. If you had a parent free house and a stockpile of booze, people would come out in droves, liquor bottles in their hands to party. He finally got to where the drinks had been set up, and refilled his cup from one of the kegs. Finished with his task, Tucker straightened his back and looked around. To his left, he immediately spotted Jazz, dressed in white._

_ As he inched closer, Tucker could make out the wings and halo that complimented the long white dress she wore as her costume. She wasn't a bride, as he'd initially thought, but an angel; one who was drinking._

_ "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" He asked her._

_ "How original," Jazz rolled his eyes. "I've heard that four times since I got here."_

_ Tucker shook his head. "Some people have no shame."_

(-.-)

After that conversation, Tucker felt his memory begin to fade again. He pushed at his hazy memory, trying to figure out how he'd gone from an innocent chat to apparently sleeping with Jazz. His memory, however, pushed back. He had a few flashbacks of being on the makeshift dance floor, A.K.A. his living room, but he didn't know if Jazz had been there. There had to be some clear, logical path that lead from last night to this morning, and all that had happened in between. He knew that drinking had probably been pulling some strings in this scenario but no matter how drunk he was, Tucker couldn't see himself initiating something between himself and _his best friend's sister._

Not that Jazz wasn't a pretty girl or anything, because she was. She was so much more than that, but that didn't change the fact that she was Danny's big sister and that they were both naked in his bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember something, anything, that would explain this.

(-.-)

_He was kissing her, or she was kissing him. Either way, Tucker was addicted to the vodka taste that was lingering on her lips. Tucker leaned, pushing her further against the wall, keeping one hand on her hip while the other slowly began to slide up her side, across her ribs. Jazz had one hand on his shoulder, the other was running down his chest, her nails digging in to his skin. His hand went up further, his palm brushing her breast. He went to her shoulder, pushing at the glittery strap to her dress, beginning to work the dress away from her pale skin._

_ Jazz broke away from the kiss, leaning into his ear to say, "Walls aren't my style."_

_ Tucker slid his arm underneath her bottom in order to pick her up. Jazz let out a little squeal as she was lifted off the ground, her legs went through the slits in her dress to slide around his waist. She bent to kiss him and Tucker kissed her back, stumbling the few steps over to his bed. He didn't know, exactly, how he had made it up to his room, but he knew the party must still be going on; he could hear the pounding music and wayward screams of drunken teenagers._

_ But that didn't matter to him. What mattered to him was Jazz. He laid her down on the bed. She looked incredible, spread out along his unmade bed; her angel wings squished behind her shoulders, the twin slits in her skirt giving him a near view between her legs. She looked at him, eyes uncharacteristically dark. She reached up, grabbing him by the front of the lab coat that was part of his doctor's costume. He was leaning over her, and she began to free him of the lab coat. Tucker ripped that from himself, and Jazz's nimble fingers attacked the buttons on the white shirt he'd been wearing._

_ As she pushed the shirt away from him (although the black tie remained hanging around his neck), Tucker lifted her up so that he could access the zipper that ran down the back of her dress. He pulled it down, the dress sagging. Jazz began to shimmy the dress down, and the kicked herself free of it. Tucker looked down at her; her bare breasts, the slim white underwear that she had on. Tucker bent down and kissed her feverishly, his hand coming up to her chest, fingers caressing her nipples. She moaned against his mouth, her nails going down his back, to the waistline of the black pants that he was still wearing._

_ As Tucker dropped his head down to her breasts, Jazz ran her fingers around the waistline of his pants. When she came to the button and zipper, she immediately popped the button and slid the zipper down, her hand reaching inside his pants before he could even think about taking them off. Her hand slid around him and he involuntarily let out a groan, pushing his hips toward her hand._

_ He took off his pants then, and his underwear went with it. Her hand wrapped around him again, her palm fitting against him perfectly. Tucker took his hand back down her side, to touch the thin line of her underwear that rode up over her hip. He played with it a moment, taking in the soft give of her flesh before he gripped her underwear and rolled it down her thighs. Her legs shifted and spread and he moved his hand between them. Her breath quickened as he slipped a finger inside of her, his thumb pressing against her clitoris. Her hips rolled against him and her panting increased. She buried her head against his neck, biting and sucking against his sensitive skin._

_ "H-h-holy," she screeched, orgasm overcoming her. "T-Tucker!"_

_ He never took his hand away from her, even as her breathing began to slow and her eyes drifted open._

_ "Tucker," she breathed._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Do you have something?"_

_ His drunken mind connected 'something' to 'condom' and he nodded. He rolled onto his side, pulling away from Jazz, and reached into his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and flipped onto his back so he could put it on. To his surprise, Jazz sat up on her knees and took the condom from him, unwrapping it herself and sliding it over him. Before he could do anything, Jazz had thrown one leg over to the other side of his body. Tucker held his breath as she reached below herself to grab him, positioning him so that she could slide down on him._

(-.-)

So, they'd definitely had sex. Tucker had accepted that since he woke up and saw her bare body next to him. It was strange, though, to remember Jazz like that; strange to know that after years and years of knowing her as his best friend's sister, they were next to one another in bed. He'd be lying if he claimed to have never had a crush on Jazz, but they were always small and fleeting. He would think that he liked her, based on how she smiled at him one day; or how, when he was at home alone, it was something that she'd said that would come back to him and make him smile. The little crushes never lasted long, quenched by the fact that, not only was she's Danny's sister (which is what held him back the most from liking her), but he knew that nothing would ever come out of liking her but hopelessness. He'd been quick to give up the little crushes, to stuff them away whenever they came bubbling to the surface, because he knew it was pointless.

Now, after years of being her friend, here they were and he had no idea what to do about it.

And she was waking up.

**I meant to get this up for Halloween, but it didn't happen :/ Anyway, hope you enjoy – and there are more chapters coming on Fridays for the next couple of weeks!**

**I don't own anything recognizable!**

**~TLL~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tucker watched, fascinated and unable to move, as Jazz slowly stretched. She twisted this way and that, yawned and even arched her back, causing the blanket that had been modestly covering her to slip, revealing the skin that Tucker had ran his tongue over last night. Jazz let out a groan and flung her hand to the side, her wrist colliding uncomfortably with his rib. Her face deepened into a frown and she cracked her eye open, turning to look at him.

She studied him for a moment, eyes bloodshot and ringed with smeared eyeliner, mascara and eye shadow.

"Jazz?" He finally prompted, when she appeared frozen in her state of shock.

"Oh God," she moaned, and then she was falling over the side of the bed, grabbing his trashcan.

Tucker winced as he heard her begin to throw up. He pulled his sheet into his hand and draped it over her body, bending to rub her between the shoulder blades.

"I have never had that much to drink," Jazz whined. "_Ever_. Oh, God. I'm going to die."

"It's okay," Tucker murmured. "It's just a hangover."

"No," Jazz argued. "It's not_ just_ a hangover. We're both naked and we had sex last night and I have a boyfriend and I feel really sick and nothing is okay."

"Breathe," Tucker instructed, unsure of when he became the one to keep a level head. "It's okay. We're both still drunk. We can think better about this later."

Never mind the fact that his head was still pounding so badly, he doubted 'think' would be available for the next few days.

"I have to go," Jazz announced suddenly. "Where's my dress?"

"Uh, still at the bottom of the bed?" Tucker guessed. "But, Jazz, you can't leave."

"Why not?" She replied, indignant. She tottered past him, unsteady on her legs.

"Because we're still drunk." Tucker reminded her.

He sunk down onto the edge of the mattress and watched Jazz sort out her dress from the tangle of blankets at the end of the bed. She finally freed the white garment and went to drop the sheet she was holding around herself, when she turned to face him.

"A little decency please?" She gasped.

Tucker responded with an exasperated look. He gestured to his lower half, where he wasn't wearing any clothing to speak of, leaving all of his body free for her to scrutinize. "We are way past decency, here."

Jazz rolled her eyes, turned her back on him and dropped the sheet. She began to organize the folds of her long dress when Tucker began to laugh at her. Feeling self-conscious, Jazz asked, "What?" while continuing to pull her dress over her head. She didn't know where her underwear had ended up; she didn't _think _she'd worn a bra over last night.

"You can't get mad at me," Tucker warned.

"Uh, I think I'm already mad at you – the jury's still out – so, what is it?"

"I think I managed to leave a hickey on your butt."

"You're joking," Jazz said flatly.

"I wish I was that funny." Tucker snickered.

"Apparently, you are." Jazz groaned. "I have to go find my brother."

"Just a sec," Tucker said. He reached to the floor, grabbing boxers and jeans and pulling them on. "I gotta go take a good look at the disaster zone that was my house."

As soon as they stepped outside of the door, they were confronted with mountains of red plastic cups and sleeping bodies. It's true what they say: drunk people can, and will, fall asleep anywhere. Carefully, Tucker and Jazz picked their way down the stairs. Tucker was keeping an eye out for anything important that was either broken or still in jeopardy, while Jazz was inspecting every face she knew for her brother.

"He's not up here," Tucker told Jazz, speaking in a low tone so he didn't rouse any of the sleeping teenagers.

"Then where is he?" Jazz responded.

"He's on the cot, in the basement, under the stairs, naked with Sam."

"Okay, that's gross."

"I just wanted to be truthful!" Tucker snickered. "You can't get anywhere near him, by the way. The door is hidden behind a mountain of junk; he phases through it."

"That's convenient," Jazz muttered.

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "Come on, we'll make coffee, see if we can perk you up."

They slipped into the kitchen, which was devoid of drunken sleepers and a lot of mess. Tucker, who had been thinking the night before, had cleared the kitchen out of all food, putting anything edible in the living room so that there was one less room he was accountable for cleaning in the morning. He pulled the coffee out of the bottom cupboard and began to set up the machine.

"Are you not hung over?" Jazz inquired.

She was slumped against the island, watching Tucker buzz around the kitchen. Usually, she was the one acting like that. Usually, she was the one bouncing around, keeping up a conversation early in the morning while her hung over little brother hid his head in his arms against the island at FentonWorks. Right now, she was feeling so far from her early-rising, chipper self. She felt like she had been run over with a truck; her head was pounding away. She'd never lost control like that. One thing Jazz had always prided herself on was her ability to stick to having one drink, even while everyone around her was getting drunk. She wasn't sure what had happened last night to make her let go of it.

"I'm hung over," Tucker answered. "But I know how to function."

"I've never been hung over before." Jazz revealed.

Tucker barked out a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been drunk before," Jazz exclaimed as Tucker slid into the island seat beside her, handing her a mug. She wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic and took a long drink of her coffee. Black, just how she liked it.

"Wow, so my Halloween party stole your drunk virginity," Tucker grinned.

"Uh-huh," Jazz murmured, and then announced, "I need my phone."

"Where'd you leave it?"

"I don't know," Jazz whined. "I just need my phone so I can call Kevin and get home."

The name 'Kevin' hung between them and made the air seem heavy. Tucker had forgotten about Kevin, or had forcibly blocked him out. He and Jazz shouldn't have slept together, for a multitude of reasons. It was even worse to remember that she had a boyfriend; she had someone to be faithful to. Tucker didn't necessarily like Kevin, but he knew that it wasn't fair to him. There was a lot to be said about alcohol and released inhibitions, but when it came down to the nitty gritty, Tucker knew that there were plenty of moments where he could have – and should have – sat back and realized that they were making a mistake. He could have walked away, he just _didn't__._

"I don't know where I left it," Jazz continued freaking out.

"You can use the house phone," Tucker offered. "We can look for your phone while he comes over."

"Okay," Jazz agreed.

Tucker picked up the house phone and handed it to her. Jazz took it from him and began to dial as he walked out of the room, off to both look for her phone and assess the damage the party had done.

Jazz couldn't help but turn in her seat to watch him walk away. She slid her gaze over the earthy planes of his shoulders, making a face as she realized there were scratch marks extending all the way down his back. She looked down at her hands, as if she would be able to physically see Tucker's skin under her nails. As the phone began to ring, unbearably loud in her opinion, Jazz drained the last of her coffee and slumped against the island.

What did she do last night?

"Kevin speaking."

"Hi," Jazz breathed, her throat suddenly clogging up at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "Did I wake you?"

"It's nine-thirty, Jasmine. You know I don't sleep in."

"Right, sorry. I haven't looked at a clock yet this morning," Jazz responded.

"You sound off," Kevin observed. "Did you drink too much last night?"

"Uh-huh," Jazz mumbled, because it wasn't a lie. "I know you're busy studying, but can you come pick me up?"

"Absolutely," Kevin said quickly. "I'm due to have a break anyway. Want me to pick you up something to eat on the way over?"

"No, thank you. Please, just get here quickly."

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye."

"Bye," Jazz murmured, and clicked off the phone.

As she sat Tucker's house phone down, her cell phone appeared at her side. Jazz picked it up and clicked it on. She had seventeen e-mails, six text messages, three missed calls, two Facebook notifications, and 1% battery. She groaned and put her phone down, deciding she would deal with it later. Later, likely meaning tomorrow. She knew that she would be useless the rest of the day, and it was an unfamiliar feeling.

She heard Tucker take the seat next to her again, but she couldn't bear to move; to see him. She didn't want to look at Tucker when she could hear Kevin's voice ringing in her ears; didn't want to look at Tucker when she could feel the weight of her mistake to the depths of her soul. Jazz would like to pretend she didn't make a lot of mistakes, and through her perfectionist urges, she often didn't. And what little mistakes she did make, often got lost in the mess of Danny's. There was, however, no downplaying this. There was no ignoring the fact that she'd had sex with someone who wasn't her boyfriend, and that she'd hurt that boyfriend in the process. It didn't matter that Kevin didn't know what had happened yet; she just knew what he was going to be like when he found out.

"I want to know what we're going to do," Tucker said quietly, interrupting Jazz's spiraling thoughts.

"_Do__?_" Jazz barked. "What do you mean?"

"I meant what are you going to do, I guess. I mean, you're going to tell him, right?"

"I…I have to. It wouldn't be right not to." Jazz realized, "But, I'm not going to say who."

Surprise lit up Tucker's features. "Even if he asks?"

"I don't want that part to get back to Danny. That wouldn't end well for either of us."

Tucker recognized the wisdom in her words. "Look, Jazz, I'm so sorry this happened. It shouldn't have. I don't know what happened last night for us to end up there, but I know it shouldn't have."

With some humour in her voice, Jazz responded, "It takes two to tango."

"I-"

"Kevin's here," Jazz interrupted, looking down at her phone, her phone displaying the final text message from Kevin before giving into its dying battery. "I'm gonna go. I guess I'll just see you around, then."

"Yeah," Tucker said.

He walked her to the door and watched her go to the car. He tried not to look at the silhouette sitting in the driver's seat; tried not to think of all the consequences that last night would eventually bring.

(-.-)

To Kevin's credit, he didn't say a word as Jazz dropped heavily into the car, closing the door as quietly as possible. He simply started the car up again and began to drive. Jazz leaned her head against the cool car window and closed her eyes. Her thoughts began to wander. She thought of Kevin, who was too good for her. She thought of all the mistakes she had so valiantly tried to avoid making, and, eventually, she thought of last night. She thought of how she'd ended up at this morning, naked, with a naked man beside her.

(-.-)

"_You're too drunk," Jazz accused._

_ Tucker rolled a dark finger around the rim of his cup, lifting his deep green eyes to her. "Or," he proposed, his words slurring letting Jazz know that, no matter what he said next, she was right, "you're too sober."_

_ "There's no such thing!" Jazz laughed. "Sober is an excellent state to be in."_

_ "But it's a _party_. __Don't you ever loosen up?"_

_ "Are you calling me _boring?_"__ Jazz demanded, slightly scandalized._

_ "Maybe," Tucker drawled. _

_He lunged forward, his white doctor's coat flapping around. He grabbed Jazz's cup out of her hand, and then took her hand. He led Jazz over to the drink table and slammed the plastic down, picking up the vodka he'd witnessed her sampling earlier._

"_Not so much! What do you think I am, an alcoholic?" Jazz admonished, seeing him fill up her cup. He picked up some lemonade and dumped it in._

_ "No," Tucker frowned at her. "Why? Are you an alcoholic?"_

_ "I think the better term for me is lightweight," Jazz explained. One of the reasons she'd always tried to stay away from drinking is because she wasn't someone who held their liquor well – it all went straight to her head._

_ "So chug," Tucker instructed._

_ "Hell no," Jazz exclaimed. She was about to say more, when someone came crashing into the back of her, causing her drink to fly forward, dousing Tucker's white coat in vodka and lemonade._

_ "Hi, Jazz," Danny greeted, unaware of the mess he just made. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too," Jazz answered, trying to untangle his arms from around her waist. "How much have you had to drink?"_

_ "Unfortunately, not enough to pass out," Sam muttered, coming onto the scene. "We're in the cuddly phase of intoxication."_

_ "I love you too, Tucker!" Danny announced suddenly, leaping from his sister to his best friend. "You're the best friend in the entire world."_

_ "Just don't try to kiss me," Tucker replied. He glanced at Sam, and then asked Danny, "What about Sam? Don't you love her?"_

_ "Urgh, no, I just got him off me –" Sam began, but Danny had already pounced. "I love you, Sam. You're my favouritest girlfriend ever."_

_ "Favouritest isn't a word," Jazz pointed out at the same time Sam said, "I better be your only girlfriend."_

_ "I love you," Danny repeated._

_ "Let's go down to bed," Sam suggested. "And get you pumped full of water."_

_ "See you tomorrow morning!" Tucker shouted after them._

_ "Afternoon!" Sam corrected as they disappeared._

_ "So," Jazz glanced at him, and then her voice became victorious, "Since you're wearing my drink, guess I won't have to consume it."_

_ "Don't think you're getting off that easily," Tucker warned her. "I'll just mix you another."_

_ He turned around to look at the drink table, but there was no vodka left. Sheepish, he turned to face her and asked, "Will beer do?"_

_ Jazz shook her head. "Nope. Guess you're out of luck there, Tucker."_

_ She turned to head toward the dance floor when Tucker caught her hand. "Don't speak so rashly, Ms. Fenton."_

_ Jazz locked her fingers around his as he tugged her away from the drink table, toward the stairs. She followed him up to the next level of the house, although confusion fully set in when he pulled her into her bedroom. He let go of her fingers in the doorway, and Jazz found herself missing the warmth of their palms laced together. She leaned against the wall next to door while Tucker flung open his closet door. As he searched, someone poked their head around the door, startling Jazz._

_ "Bathroom?" She squeaked._

_ "Next door to the left," Jazz responded, feeling her heart rate begin to slow as the girl disappeared._

_ "Close the door, would you?" Tucker requested. "I don't want drunkards thinking they're allowed in my room."_

_ Dutifully, Jazz swung the door shut as Tucker emerged from his closet, a vodka bottle in his hands. "Shots, shots, shots," he chanted, shimmying across his bedroom floor in time with the blasting music._

_ "That's a bad idea," Jazz informed him._

_ "Mmm," Tucker mused, green eyes settling on hers. "Good idea."_

_ He twisted the top off the bottle and then, with slightly shaking hands, poured vodka into the cap. "Ladies first," he said, presenting her with the makeshift shot._

_ Jazz took the shot from his hand, not entirely sure what she was planning on doing with it. Phrases like __"_don't give into peer pressure" _were running around her mind and she knew that she shouldn't. She knew, somewhere inside herself, that taking this shot from Tucker was a bad idea, because it would lead her to places she didn't want to go. She flicked her eyes up to Tucker, to tell him this, but there was something about his green eyes, the high planes of his cheekbones, and the way he was looking at her that convinced Jazz to take the shot. It burnt all the way down to the pits of her stomach, and continued downward._

_ Tucker chuckled and then poured her another._

_ "One was enough!" She protested._

_ "Uh…How about one for every year old you are?"_

_ "No way," Jazz protested. She was not taking nineteen more shots. She'd be dead before she hit her fifth birthday._

_ "Well, this one's already poured," Tucker reasoned. "Can't let it go to waste."_

_ Jazz took the second shot, already feeling her mind beginning to fog. Tucker poured her a third shot and slid it into her hand._

_ "Last one," she warned, and took it._

_ "Don't be a killjoy," Tucker taunted, unreasonably close to her._

_ Jazz looked at him, trying to think of something more than __"_I'm not a killjoy"_to say to him, but all she could think about was how old Tucker looked – he certainly wasn't a little kid anymore – and she was also thinking that, along with this new grown up look, there was something attractive about him. Though she wouldn't admit to it later, Kevin's name didn't cross her mind in that breathless moment that she and Tucker stared at one another. It was this moment, Jazz thought later, that could have gone either way. This was the moment where they either walked away and rejoined the party or it went further than either of them intended to._

_ It went further._

_ The fervent moment shattered, and suddenly, they were touching one another. Jazz didn't know if she moved first or if he had moved first. All she knew was that she wanted to feel him closer. Their lips met and Jazz felt her heart leap in her throat. His hands were gripping her hips, leaning her backward into the wall for support. Jazz had her arms around his neck, but as she stumbled backward a step, feeling the wall against her back, one hand slipped to hold onto the top of his shoulder, and her other hand scratched down his back. He kissed her and Jazz dug her fingers into his back, feeling dizzy in the best way. One of his hands wandered from her hip, up to her shoulder, suggestively brushing her chest on its journey. He toyed with the strap to her dress and then begin to push it down to her shoulder._

_ Jazz ducked away from his lips for a brief second, kissing below his ear and saying, "Walls aren't my style."_

_ She didn't know if she actually had a style, but she knew walls didn't qualify._

_ Before Jazz could process what was happening, Tucker had picked her up. A noise escaped from her lips, her legs automatically going around his waist, just in case his grip on her was to fail. She kissed him enthusiastically as he carried her to the bed. He continued to kiss her as he laid her down on the bed. Jazz felt her breath catch as he pulled back from her a little. He looked so … Un-Tucker like, as he leaned over her, and she almost couldn't believe she was doing this. But she also could believe that she was going through with this. She, inexplicably, wanted him._

_ And, so, she reached up and snatched the front of his doctor's coat to pull him further over her. She then began to slide the lab coat back over his shoulders. Tucker began to shrug the rest of the lab coat away from himself, and Jazz went after the white shirt that he was also wearing, feeling that he shouldn't be wearing it anymore. When she finished with the last of the buttons, Tucker tore the shirt off, although he left his black tie on. Jazz hesitated a moment, wondering what her next move should be, when Tucker seized control. He snaked his arms around her back and lifted her, his hands groping across her back to grab the zipper at the back of her dress. As the dress loosened around her body, Jazz slipped her arms out of the straps and began to work the dress away from her body, until she was able to kick free of it completely._

_ She now had nothing on but her white panties – there had been no need to wear a bra with the dress. She was more vulnerable in front of Tucker than she had ever anticipated on being, and she felt her entire body tighten with the thrill of it. Tucker let out a heavy breath and then he kissed her. Jazz felt her hips arch to meet his and his hand came to her breast, teasing her gently. Jazz couldn't help but moan as he touched her, her fingers scraping down his back again. She continued from his shoulder blades, down his spine, until she touched his pants._

_ Tucker shifted, his head dropping down to her chest, his mouth moving across her nipple. And, though it was incredibly hard to concentrate, Jazz moved her hands to the front of his pants so that she could access his button and zipper. She undid the front of his pants and slid her hand in through his fly and into his underwear, brushing down the hair on his groin until she could wrap her hand around him. He groaned, his mouth vibrating around her breast, and his hips thrust into her hand._

_ He moved away from her slightly in order to take off the rest of his clothing. Jazz then returned her hand to Tucker's groin again, moving her hand slightly. Tucker bit his lip and then looked down at her again, focusing on her. He took his hand to her hip, running his finger against the line of her underwear. Jazz couldn't help but feel anticipation and tension begin to coil in her stomach. She wanted his hands on her and she didn't want to wait._

_ Tucker seemed to sense her frustration. He pulled her panties off her hips, down over her thighs. Jazz used her feet to move her underwear away from her completely and then she spread her legs for him, inviting his touch. He obliged, his hand moving between her thighs. She could feel the heat of his flesh as he pushed a finger inside of her and she couldn't keep in her squeak of pleasure as he also began to move his thumb against her clit. She moved her hips in rhythm with his hand. She tucked her head into his neck, and bit and sucked at his skin until she felt herself begin to peak._

_ "H-h-holy," She managed, "T-Tucker!"_

_ Even as the intensity of her orgasm began to subside, Jazz could still feel her legs shivering and quaking as Tucker kept his hand between her thighs, moving his fingers against her._

_ "Tucker?" She asked, needing to feel him inside of her completely._

_ "Yeah?" He answered, kissing her._

_ "Do you have something?" Jazz murmured against his lips._

_ He squinted at her for a moment, and Jazz feared that the answer would be no, until he nodded at her. He rolled away from her, and Jazz immediately missed his presence; his body pressed tightly up next to her own. He moved onto his back, fingers fumbling with a condom wrapper. Jazz rose onto her knees, taking the condom out of his hands and into her own. Quicker than he would have been able to, she undid the condom wrapper and slid it over him. And then, with a grin, Jazz tossed one leg over him so that she was hovering above his body. She reached down so that she was grasping him, and then she moved herself down, finally feeling him inside of her._

**I don't own anything recognizable!**

**~TLL~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasmine?"

"Mm?" Jazz exclaimed, opening her eyes and jerking away from the window.

"We're at the apartment," Kevin said softly. "I didn't know if you were asleep or not, but I figured a bed would be the better place for you."

"Oh, right."

Jazz opened the car door and tripped outside. She was ashamed that she'd been thinking about last night with Tucker, Kevin sitting next to her. She was even more ashamed to say that she was turned on by thinking about it. She grimaced to herself and then headed into the apartment complex. She and Kevin weren't living together by any means – she had a residence on campus – but that didn't mean she didn't spend a lot of time at his place. She even had her own key, but he unlocked the door this time.

"You go lie down in bed," Kevin instructed, "I'll bring you some water and you can sleep for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Jazz agreed.

She made her way to his bedroom. She didn't want to curl up in her dress – it was cute as an angel's costume, but it did not work well as a nightgown. It felt dirty, though, wrong to put on Kevin's clothing after what she had just done with Tucker. She checked to see if she had left anything here, even a t-shirt that would be more comfortable to sleep in. She found an old tank top – one so stretched it fit her more like a dress than anything else. Contented, she changed into her tank top and slipped into Kevin's neatly made bed.

She turned onto her side, hugging Kevin's pillow. It smelled strongly of his favourite soap, and it made her heart ache. It wasn't fair to Kevin, what she and Tucker had done. She didn't know how to tell him, or when she would do so, but she had to. She couldn't let Kevin live in ignorance, not when he was so good to her. But she was utterly afraid of telling him. She didn't want to lose him. They had been together for a little less than a year, but she could acknowledge how well they fit together. She could acknowledge that he was good for her and that she wanted to keep him.

"Hey," Kevin greeted, creeping into the room. He sat a glass of ice water on the nightstand by the bed, and then he took a seat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Jazz replied honestly, and she wasn't just speaking of the hangover.

"Anything I can do?" Kevin asked, "Or do you just want to go sleep?"

"Do you want to lay in here with me?" Jazz asked. "Please?"

"Sure … Just let me grab my textbook – I have an important test tomorrow."

"Okay," Jazz agreed, feeling as if she had said that word far too much in the last little bit.

He turned his back to leave the room and Jazz couldn't help but stare, wondering just how badly she had screwed up.

(-.-)

Tucker was working his way through his house, kicking people out as they woke up and cleaning the mess that they had left behind. His parents had been reluctant to let him have a party and he wanted to prove to them that they could trust him and that he was responsible … in some aspects, at least. As he cleaned, he thought of Jazz and the mistake they had made. He didn't know if he could make it better – having sex had likely caused Jazz her relationship with Kevin - and it wasn't as if he could just avoid her – she was Danny's sister after all.

Speaking of Danny, he and Sam finally crawled their way up the basement steps early afternoon, just as Tucker was finishing the cleaning.

"And how was your night?" Tucker asked, padding after his two best friends and heading into the kitchen.

Danny chugged a bottle of water while Sam prepared herself a cup of coffee. After Danny had finished his drink, he glanced at Tucker and grinned wolfishly. "Eventful."

"Nasty," Tucker shook his head.

"And what about you?" Sam pressed. "What did you do last night?"

"Oh, nothing," Tucker answered quickly, hoping that they didn't catch his lie. "Just a lot of drinking."

He really wasn't lying about that.

"There was a lot of drinking all around," Danny commented.

"Hey Tuck," Sam began and then stopped.

"If you're going to puke, just remember the trash can is under the sink," Tucker told her quickly.

"No, not that. What's wrong with your neck?" Coffee mug in hand, Sam crept toward her best friend, eying his dark skin carefully. And then, in contrast to her slight hangover, Sam became giddy. "That's a _hickey__!_"

"No," Tucker protested, clamping a hand over the spot on his neck that Sam had been inspecting. He'd been hoping that his dark skin would hide any bruises or marks that Jazz had left behind. "No, it's not."

"Don't you lie to me," Sam exclaimed. "That's a hickey! Tucker hooked up with someone!"

"Aww, our little baby Tuck," Danny cooed, "Finally losing the v-card."

"Shut up," Tucker groaned. "Guys, just let it be."

"But you're, like, a man now. We need to celebrate or something," Danny insisted.

Sam snorted. "_Please_ tell me I did not just hear you say that."

"Fine," Danny agreed. "You didn't just hear me say that."

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "So, Tuck, who was the lucky lady?"

"Guys!" Tucker whined, burying his head under his arms so that he was hidden from his friends. "This is not important."

He hadn't even thought about the fact that last night was his last time actually having sex with a girl. He had been too consumed with other things like guilt; like worry for Jazz's well-being. It didn't matter to him that he'd been a virgin last night and this morning he wasn't. It hardly seemed like the milestone that it had been made out to be when he was fourteen and hadn't so much as kissed a girl.

"Then who was it?" Danny pushed.

"No one!" Tucker insisted.

"It had to be someone," Sam reasoned, "Or you wouldn't be so upset."

Tucker sighed. "It's complicated."

"Why?" Danny asked immediately.

"Because … because she has a boyfriend," Tucker revealed without thinking. These were his best friends, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd hidden something from them. "I was dancing with this girl last night and we just kept drinking and drinking and, eventually, I woke up with her this morning. But, she's got this guy she's been with for a really long time, and I feel like crap about it, which is why it's not important."

"What the hell? A boyfriend? Are you insane?"

"Danny, I don't need to hear it right now. I know we messed up and I know that there's really no way to fix it."

"Actually," Sam argued, "I think you need to hear a little bit of it right now. Alcohol is no excuse for helping someone cheat on their boyfriend! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I mean, I didn't mean it. She didn't mean it. I just –"

"Tucker," Danny interrupted.

Tucker looked to the side, where his best friend was sitting. Danny had gone rigid, eyes flashing his icy blue eyes flashing green.

"The last time I saw you last night, you were with my sister."

"Don't accuse me of that, man," Tucker denied automatically. Neither he nor Jazz wanted Danny to know the truth. He may be a bad liar, but he definitely thought that he could get away with lying if he was passionate enough about it. And if he was saving his own ass. There would be no chance of survival if Danny found out what he and Jazz had done. "I may have screwed up, but I'd never do it with Jazz. Moreover, she'd never let herself get drunk enough to screw up her own life. Give me a little credit."

"So where is Jazz?" Danny asked. "What did she do last night?"

Tucker shrugged. "I lost track of her, really. I woke up unnaturally early this morning, though, and I was up when Kevin dropped by to get her."

Danny held Tucker's gaze for an agonizing moment, and then he nodded. "All right, dude. I believe you."

"Thanks," Tucker muttered, feeling his heart rate return to normal.

"So," Sam began. "What are you going to do about the girl?"

Tucker shrugged. "Her move, really. I mean, I think she wants to stay with her boyfriend, and I'm not really trying to get in between them."

"But do you like her?" Sam asked. "Are you interested?"

"I … I don't know," Tucker finally admitted. "We've always been just chill. We didn't go out of our way to hang but it was cool when we ended up in the same space. If I like her, it's just a baby crush, not something that has any significance."

"Are you going to tell us her name?" Danny wondered.

"Nope," Tucker answered in a rush. "I'll take that secret to my grave."

"Her name isn't the point," Sam scolded Danny. "The point is what Tucker's going to do."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "So what _are_ you going to do?"

"I like his original plan," Sam said before Tucker could answer. "Let her figure it out – she has the most to lose. But, you should still talk to her. She might feel weird if you just abandoned her."

"Abandoned her?" Danny repeated. "Why would she feel like that? She has a boyfriend."

As Danny and Sam began to bicker, Tucker moved from his spot between them to make himself another cup of coffee. He already knew the path that he had to take. He had to be the same Tucker that Jazz has always known. He didn't know if she wanted things to go back to the way they were, but he was determined to do what was best for her. Until she told him differently, he was just going to be there.

He wanted to be there, more than he ever thought he would want to.

(-.-)

It was six o'clock at night before Jazz felt secure enough in her sobriety to get out of bed. Kevin had been critical of her for drinking but he had also catered to her hangover, bringing her water and little things to eat. He'd also left her in bed most of the day – and if Kevin hated one thing, it was people who stayed in bed for the duration of the day. In fact, for most of the time, he had been next to her, studying his textbook and notes for his upcoming test.

Thoughts of Kevin were bubbling in her mind as Jazz locked the bathroom door, crossed over the bathroom floor and turned on the shower. Jazz stripped and stepped into the water. She tried to keep her thoughts on Kevin, and on how wonderful he was, but her mind drifted to Tucker. She didn't want to be thinking of him, but in a way, she knew that she had to.

Because she had to decide what she was going to tell Kevin.

If Jazz was being perfectly honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't want to tell Kevin anything. She would keep her mouth shut and not admit that anything had happened last night. Kevin was a good man, an honourable man, and she thought wanted him in her life for a long time to come. Kevin cared about her and she cared about him. She wasn't willing to lose the safety and security that Kevin brought to her life, and she knew that if she revealed the truth, she absolutely would.

But, by not telling him, what did that make her? A liar, at best.

Jazz picked up her washcloth and began to systematically run it over her skin. She took comfort in the routine of her shower, but only until she noticed the bruised prints on her hipbones. She dropped the washcloth and twisted her hands around so that she could push her fingers into the fingerprints. She thought of Tucker's hands, reaching up to hold her waist, and her heart stuttered a bit.

Despite the heat of the shower, Jazz felt tears streak down her face. She had made a mistake and she didn't know how to own up to it. She didn't know what to do. She felt helpless and childlike, dealing with an adult issue. She had gotten herself into this situation – she knew that – and she could sob about it all she wanted, but that didn't change the fact that she was a horrible person and that she needed to grow up.

"Jasmine?" Kevin called, knocking on the door. "Are you all right in there? It's been a long time."

"Fine," Jazz choked out. "I'm just getting out now."

She turned off the water and stepped out into the cool air. As she slowly began to towel herself dry, she made an acknowledgement to herself: she couldn't keep her mind off Tucker. With this acknowledgement, came a realization: she needed to talk to him again. On the heels of that realization came a decision: she wasn't telling Kevin anything, not yet.

It was a horrible decision, and Jazz felt certain that her hatred for herself would only grow the longer she let that decision stand, but she could think of no other option. It was, for the time being, the lesser of two evils.

**One more chapter to go after this! I don't own anything recognizable.**

**~TLL~**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's nice to see the house is in the same condition we left it in," Tucker's mother said critically, eyeing her home.

"I told you that I could be trusted!" Tucker exclaimed, following Mom as she inspected the rest of the house.

"I see that," Mom said. "So, how was your night?"

"Oh, it was all right," Tucker mentioned off-handedly, trying to sound casual.

Mom gave him a sharp look. "Tucker."

"…Yes?"

"Tell your mother the truth. Who's dead? What's broken? What did you burn do?"

"Worst case scenario, much?" Tucker snipped at her. "Nothing happened to the house, and everyone left in mostly the same state they arrived in."

"So what is it?" Mom questioned, herding Tucker into the kitchen.

"It's a personal thing."

"And you don't want to tell your mother about it," she guessed.

"It's not that," Tucker quickly said. "There's this girl, and we hung out last night, but then at this morning, she told me that she had a boyfriend, so I don't know what to do about it."

He figured that the PG-rated truth would keep his mother happy.

"Define 'hung out'," his mother demanded. "I don't want any grandbabies, not while I'm this young."

Tucker rolled his eyes. "That doesn't fit the definition of last night. I just kissed her."

"Uh-huh. And do you like this girl?"

"I don't know. I mean, she's great, but I see her a lot so I really don't want to lose her friendship, and I don't want to make things awkward by doing something wrong."

"Then just talk to her!"

"I-"

"Communication is always the answer, Tucker, you know that. But, it's her boyfriend, so make sure you don't go around running your mouth to people about what happened."

"It makes sense."

"Of course it does, I'm your mother. Just be open and honest with her, and everything should work out."

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome, honey."

(-.-)

Tucker was splayed out in bed, trying not to think of Jazz, and he ended up thinking of her boyfriend. Tucker didn't like Kevin, and he had absolutely no respect for the older man. That being said, Tucker felt extremely sorry for what he had done and the role he had played in Jazz cheating on him. He had never intended to hurt Kevin like that; Tucker didn't hate Kevin, he just wanted to avoid him as much as possible. He wondered what Kevin would say, if Jazz told him the truth. He wondered what would happen to their relationship.

He wondered if it would end.

He wondered if he wanted it to end.

His phone vibrated.

**Jazz: let's forget the whole thing ever happened, okay?**

** Tucker: okay.**

If that's what Jazz wanted, that's what he would do, even if he didn't think he wanted to forget. Even if he was starting to think that he wanted to hold onto the night that he spent with her. He just wanted Jazz to be happy with her life, and he knew that she had to be in control of this, because she didn't want to lose Kevin.

For a brief moment in time, Tucker wished he was Kevin, because then Jazz would want to hold onto him.

(-.-)

"Jasmine?"

"Yes?" Jazz murmured, looking distractedly up from her phone to Kevin.

"Are you all right? You've been acting strangely for the past several days."

"Oh, I'm fine. Perhaps a little stressed," Jazz explained to him.

She couldn't tell him the truth. She couldn't tell him that she couldn't get her mind off Tucker and she was constantly second-guessing herself, wondering if she should have said something different. She kept wondering if she should have told Kevin the truth and let the chips fall where they may. She was cheating him out of a real relationship by denying the truth to him.

"That's understandable," Kevin agreed, massaging her calf softly. "Are you still going to your parents for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I'll be coming here or going back to my room afterward. I'll call you when I know."

"I look forward to hearing from you," Kevin told her as she began to pack her things, preparing to leave.

"I'll talk to you later, then."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

Jazz headed out the door and down into her little car. She drove home to FentonWorks, her conscience haunting her all the while. She forced thoughts of her indiscretion from her mind as she walked in the front door of her childhood home – it had no place here. She hummed softly to herself as she took off her shoes and hung up her purse and coat. She headed toward the kitchen, where her mother was peeling potatoes.

"Hello, sweetie," Maddie greeted without turning around.

"Hey, Mom. Need any help?"

"If you could get started on the carrots that would be great! I'm a little late getting started tonight, your father and I were hung up on a new invention."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"It's a powder. We shoot it from a gun, onto a ghost and the powder will still to the ghost and will either hold it in place or mark a clear trail to where the ghost is going."

"Oh? How does it do both?"

"It depends on the amount of powder," Maddie explained. "A lot of powder will weigh the ghost down. A little bit of powder will help us trace it."

"Makes sense," Jazz murmured.

"Oh, more carrots dear," Maddie instructed. "We have an extra guest tonight."

"Sam?"

"No, it's her father's birthday, I believe. Danny invited Tucker over."

Jazz's stomach twisted and she forced herself to keep a smile on her face. "Feeding two teenage boys? We're going to need enough food for an army!"

"Don't forget about how much your father puts away!" Maddie laughed. "There, that should be enough."

"I'm going to run upstairs for a second," Jazz told her mother, before heading to the second-level of the house.

She stepped into the bathroom and sat up on the counter. This was the only place that she could be assured privacy. She didn't know if she could sit across from Tucker and chatter about Kevin and life in general without thinking about Halloween night. She didn't know if she wanted to.

She jumped as the door opened. Damn, she thought she'd locked it. She turned her head to yell at Danny to get out, when she realized that it wasn't Danny at all.

"Hi, Tuck."

"Oh, sorry." His cheeks turned a darker colour. "I didn't realize you were in here."

As he turned to go, Jazz asked, "What are we going to do, Tucker?"

"Sorry?" Tucker stuck his head back in the room.

"This whole thing is a mess. And I don't know what to do." She was ashamed to say that tears began to leak down her cheeks. "I don't know how to fix it. I always know how to fix it … We screwed up."

"I know," Tucker slipped inside the bathroom and locked the door. "It's tricky, but eventually we'll see the right path. Mistakes happen."

"This wasn't some little 'mistake'. I destroyed my relationship. I destroyed someone's trust in me. I destroyed my own integrity." Jazz hopped down off the counter and tugged on her long hair, trying to dispel some of her frustration. "And I don't know what to do!"

"Hey, hey." Tucker put his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay."

Jazz stared forlornly at him, protesting his words through her very expression. She took a step toward him. "It's not okay."

Tucker's breath caught as he looked down at her. "It has to be."

And, just like last time, Tucker wasn't sure who kissed who first. All he knew was that her lips tasted better when his head was clear. The addicting aspects of Jazz wafted to him tenfold, now that he was sober. Tucker seized her hips, trying to draw her impossibly close.

"Tell me," he begged when she broke their kiss. "Tell me you don't want this."

"I …" Jazz hesitated, looking up at him, "I …"

"Straight from the heart," Tucker demanded, feeling dizzy and high. In the days that had followed their encounter, Tucker had come to realize something. He wanted more of her. And it wasn't just her body, the way her lithe frame moved, that he wanted more of. He wanted her in presence, mind and body, emotionally and physically. "What do you want, Jazz?"

"I …" Jazz tried again, head spinning. She liked Kevin, but there was something so intoxicating about Tucker, something that she couldn't shake. She didn't know what it was about Tucker, but he had her thinking about him far more than she had ever thought about Kevin. "I think I might want to try this."

Her logical mind screamed at her. She was giving up a nice, stable relationship with Kevin for a boy she barely understood her feelings for. Her mind told her that she was still reeling from what they had done together, and that was what was actually making the decision. But her heart, oh, her heart was singing.

"R-really?" Tucker stuttered, completely shocked by her answer.

"Really," Jazz confirmed. "Oh god."

She sunk to the floor, leaning her back against the bathroom cupboard doors.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, squatting so that he was more on her level.

"This is the crazy thing I've ever done," Jazz admitted, barking a laugh as she did so.

"Good crazy?" Tucker swallowed.

He wanted them; he wanted to try an 'us' between he and Jazz. He was sure of it. He had spent the past few days pondering Jazz and his feelings toward her. And at the end of his pondering, he was sure of three things. 1) He wasn't in love with Jazz. 2) He could be in love with Jazz, if given the chance to fall for her. 3) He wanted that chance. He wanted to curl up beside her as her boyfriend. He wanted to kiss her goodnight. He wanted to be with her in the proper way, instead of accidentally tumbling into each other while drunk … while she had a boyfriend.

"Yes," Jazz answered quickly, so there would be no room for doubt. "Good crazy."

Tucker smiled at her, and she smiled back, reaching to squeeze his hand.

"I'm going to go. I have to see Kevin right away … I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay," Tucker agreed.

They both stood, and Tucker wrapped her in a tight hug before stealing a kiss from her lips.

"I'm excited for us," he confessed in her ear.

Jazz looked at him, turquoise eyes swimming with pure emotion. "Me too," she agreed.

She kissed him again, and then she hurried off, both to make excuses to her mother for leaving, and to finally go tell Kevin the truth.

(-.-)

Tucker woke up feeling sick. Jazz hadn't called last night. He'd stayed up until the early morning hours, thinking that she and Kevin were staying up late, talking things over, but he hadn't heard a peep from her. Not a phone call; not a text message – nothing.

Perhaps she'd gone to Kevin's and realized that she cared about him more than she could ever care about Tucker. He could picture the whole scene in his mind, where Kevin convinced Jazz to stay, because she was better off with Kevin than she was with anyone else. If that had happened, Tucker couldn't say that he blamed her. She had been with Kevin for months now, and she had to care about him. If Jazz thought Kevin would make her the happiest, then Tucker couldn't possibly hold her choice against her. He wanted her to be happy, and he had hoped that she would be happy with him, but if she couldn't be, then he would be okay with that.

His phone buzzed beside his head, and Tucker dragged the device toward his face.

"'lo?" Tucker answered, sleep slurring his voice.

"Tuck?" The voice on the other end gasped, weighted with tears.

"Sam?" Tucker sat up, feeling the urgency of the situation. "Sam, what's going on?"

He could hear a harsh crying in the background, a sound that sounded like it belonged to Danny.

"There was an accident last night. Jazz … she didn't make it."

And suddenly, Tucker couldn't feel anything at all.

**Whoops. Here's the end. I don't own anything recognizable.**

**~TLL~**


End file.
